On the Rocks
by Preussenlied
Summary: Modern AU of Macao and Cana meeting at a bar and going from there. MaCana.
1. Chapter 1

**Macao x Cana hit me like a bus and I loved it. It's sad it doesn't get more love.**

 **So here's my first attempt at Macana, and I apologize if the characters seem OOC, I just really wanted to write a little one-shot for them that may not remain a one-shot if it turns out well.**

 **Modern AU**

* * *

"Just let me get you a drink, sweet thing," the man said, leaning in too close for Cana's comfort. She rolled her eyes at his persistence and held a hand up, not bothering to look at him.

"Not interested. I got my drink right here." She lift her glass to her lips, taking a swig of the liquid inside and reveling in the light burn it sent down her throat and the warmth it caused in her belly. The man next to her had been by her side for about ten long minutes now, drunkenly begging to buy her a drink and lacing some rather crude innuendos into his request. Despite her constant declining, he continued to press on.

"Come on, baby, you look like someone who can hold their alcohol pretty well."

"I can, in fact."

"Then what's one more?" He was finally pissing her off. She set her glass down rather hard and quickly turned to glare at him.

"Look, pal, I-"

"The lady said she's not interested. I suggest you move on," came another voice. The drunken man turned, his half-lidded eyes trying to focus on whoever had spoken.

"What?" he slurred out. Cana turned as well and saw a man in a long white jacket with dark blue lapels that seemed to match his slicked-back hair. His expression was stern, eyes never leaving the man who had been bothering her. She felt the corner of her mouth twitch upwards, finding the ordeal now rather amusing.

"She's not interested," the man repeated, "so get lost." The other man narrowed his eyes, swaying a little in his spot as he glared at the man. Finally, he seemed to give up, grumbling and stumbling away. Once he had disappeared into a crowd, the other man relaxed his shoulders, looked at Cana with a nod, and turned to walk away as well.

"My knight in shining armor," she teased, making him stop and turn to listen to her. "Won't you let me buy you a drink for your troubles?"

"I didn't do it for a reward," he said, his features softening into a more friendly look. He looked older, but not _too_ old - couldn't have been very far into his thirties. That, and he wasn't all that bad looking. She shrugged.

"Good, that makes this easier." She gestured to the open bar stool next to her. "Unless you're busy elsewhere?" she asked, then smiled when he walked to the stool and sat down.

"Weren't you just telling that man you didn't want him to buy you a drink?" the man inquired.

"Yeah, because I didn't want a drink from him. He seemed like the kind of guy who would expect repayment, if you know what I mean."

"Oh? And how do I know _you_ aren't expecting repayment?" the man asked. Cana raised a brow, but when she saw that he was teasing, she quirked her lips in a light smile.

"I don't expect it, but," she openly eyed him up and down before dragging her eyes back up to his, "we'll just have to see how this goes." She watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly, and she fought a wide grin. "So, pick your poison."

"Oh, right. Uh, how about a whiskey on the rocks?" Cana looked amused.

"Nice choice," she said, turning to the bartender and ordered two, then looked back to the man. "What's your name?"

"Macao. Yours?"

"Cana."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cana," Macao said.

"Likewise," Cana said with a smile, reaching for her glass when the bartender set their drinks before them. "You from around Magnolia?"

"I actually just moved here from Crocus. Needed to get out of the city."

"I get that. I lived there with my mother for a while until she passed when I was about seven, then moved here with my father later on."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Macao said, his eyes turning sympathetic. She gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"It's life. Happened long ago. Yeah, it sucked, but it's not as shitty to think about anymore," she said, and he nodded. "So what brings you to Magnolia, then?"

"Divorce," he said bluntly, then cleared his throat when he saw her blink, surprised at his abrupt statement. "Sorry, uh.."

"It's fine," Cana said with a laugh. He chuckled softly and she gestured for him to continue.

"Well, we've been separated for a year or so now, and the divorce only just went through. When all was said and done, I needed to just get away from there."

"Damn, that bad, huh?" Cana asked as he took a drink. He shrugged.

"I guess I should have seen it coming. I was never sure if she actually cheated on me, but she flirted around and was far too open with strange men for my liking. She always wanted to go out, regardless of whether or not I wanted to go along. Some nights she wouldn't even come home. When I'd try to get her down from dancing on the tables or tell her to settle down a little, she'd get pissed at me and make a huge scene, and, of course, the other men didn't like me intervening. Finally, I'd had enough and filed for divorce. She claimed we could work it out, but she never tried to change herself, and _wow_ , I'm sorry for telling you all about that," Macao said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Nah, don't apologize. You said it was just finalized, right? I'm sure you needed to tell someone about it, so it's no big deal."

"Still… But thanks for listening to an old fart vent," he said with a soft laugh as he took another drink.

"You can't be _that_ old," Cana said. Macao raised a brow at her over the rim of his glass before lowering it.

"Undoubtedly much older than you," he said. Cana bit the corner of her lip, her eyes turning seductive.

"Is that a bad thing?" she purred, slowly taking a drink of her own.

"Er, well… No, I don't suppose it is."

"Besides, all we're doing is having a drink," Cana said, crossing her leg over the other and closing her eyes as she drank. She cracked an eye open enough to see the man flush and go rigid, clearing his throat and turning back to the bar.

"O-of course! I wasn't - I mean -" He stopped sputtering when Cana began laughing, nearly spitting up her drink.

"Relax, man, I'm just fucking with you," she said, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief, and Macao found himself laughing as well, shaking his head.

The two of them talked for quite a while about anything that came to mind, and Cana continued to get his drinks, ignoring all of his protests and claims that he could very well buy his own and to not waste her money on him.

"I must say," Macao said as he finished his umpteenth drink, "I'm amazed at how well you can hold your alcohol for your age."

" _I'm_ amazed at how well you're able to keep up with me, old man," she teased after she downed the rest of her drink.

"What can I say, I've got great stamina," he said with a playful wink. Cana could tell he had been rather stressed lately with the way he had loosened up so much after a few drinks. At his comment, her eyes darkened and she leaned in closer, lowering her voice.

"Is that so? Shall we test that theory?" she purred. A light, amused growl sounded from his throat.

"I'm always up for a challenge."

"I've got a bottle of fine whiskey back at my place just begging to be opened," she said. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Lead the way," Macao said, and Cana grinned at him, her eyes flickering down to his lips for a moment before she turned back to the bartender, closing her card and tucking it away in a fluffy blue purse at her hip.

"So what were you doing here tonight?" Macao asked after they maneuvered their way out of the bar full of people and stepped into the cool summer night air.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I came here with someone else," she said, and Macao laughed.

"You're pretty sure?" he asked.

"Well, I mean I did, but he and his girlfriend were all over each other and I decided to find company in the wonderful form of alcohol."

"Ah, there is no better friend," Macao said, and Cana smiled.

They walked about a block along the canal before Cana slowed and dug around her purse for her keys before walking to one of the apartment buildings and unlocking a door, smiling at Macao over her shoulder as she opened it. Once inside, she flipped on the lights and toed out of her shoes. She heard the door close with a soft click and she walked into the kitchen, digging around in her liquor cabinet before pulling out a dark bottle with a triumphant 'ah-ha' and grabbed two glasses, bringing them to the kitchen island where she put a few cubes of ice in each before pouring the whiskey.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Macao leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. She noticed he had removed his coat and he wore a black short-sleeved shirt. His muscles were on display, and Cana had to do her best not to stare as she held out the glass to him. He pushed himself off the doorframe and went to her, taking the glass from her. She clinked hers to his own and smiled, raising it to her lips.

"Mm, you were right, that is some fine whiskey," Macao said after his drink.

"Wow, it is. Gray got it for me for my birthday one year, but I never opened it."

"Gray?" Macao asked.

"The friend I went to the bar with," she said, leaning back against the island.

"Well, he certainly has good taste," Macao said, taking another drink as he leaned against a counter opposite of her.

"That he does. I'm impressed," Cana said.

"You know, I'm starting to feel a little self-conscious," Macao teased as he saw the way she was staring at him. Her violet eyes met onyx and she gave a playful smirk.

"You shouldn't be. You look pretty great from what I can tell," she said, pushing off the island and slowly stepping towards him. Cana tapped the edge of her glass against the corner of her mouth, humming as she looked him over, raising her other hand to place it against his bicep and giving it a soft squeeze. "Firm and built without being too bulky," she said.

"Is that good?" he said, voice lowering. She hummed again.

"Very," she said, and Macao set his glass on the counter, taking hers from her hand and doing the same before placing his hand along her jaw, tilting her head upwards. Cana slid her hand up his arm and around his shoulder, and, at the same moment, they dove in, Macao's hand sliding to the back of her neck, the other hand resting on her hip, and she sighed against his lips.

Macao angled his head and slid his tongue along her lips, which immediately opened to him. Cana's other hand gripped at the front of his shirt - to pull him closer or to steady herself, she wasn't sure. She hadn't realized he was walking her backwards until her lower back came in contact with the island and she was practically being bent over it.

Macao placed his other hand on her hip and slowly slid both upwards, sliding them beneath the thin fabric of her shirt. Knowing she didn't want to take things _too_ slow, she broke away from his kiss to grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it over her head, tossing it to the floor and reveling in the way his dark eyes trailed down to her breasts, which were supported by a white bra with pink lace trim

"Cana," Macao breathed, voice low and thick. She decided she _really_ liked the way he said her name, and she grabbed his shirt to pull him back in, crashing her lips to his once more. However, the kiss didn't last long, as she ducked away from the man to step behind him, going for her glass on the counter (or was it his?). She gave him a coy look as she took a sip, slowly stepping backwards out of the kitchen and into the main sitting area. Macao groaned internally as he watched her hips sway with each step she took and picked up the other glass, following her.

Cana sat perched on the arm of her sofa, regarding him thoughtfully. She had at some point shed her pants and now sat in a matching set of lingerie that Macao thought looked much to innocent for how she was playing in that moment, but he certainly wouldn't complain.

"You're pretty overdressed," she said, crossing one leg over the other, drawing his eyes to them and making him subconsciously run his tongue over his lower lip. He looked back up to her with amusement, taking a drink before setting the glass down again. He raised his arms over his head and reached them back, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head, letting it fall to the ground.

"How about now?" Macao asked lowly, picking up his whiskey again and finishing it off.

"Definitely better," Cana said, reaching out with her hand to hook her fingers into the top of his pants and tug him closer to her, leaving her at eye-level with his sternum and pectorals. She set her glass down and trailed her hands over his stomach muscles, looking up his body and finding his onyx eyes seemingly darker. She grinned up at him before sliding her hands back down to his belt, slowly undoing it and pulling it out of its loops.

No sooner had it fallen to the ground with a clank than he was surging forward, crashing his lips against hers again. Cana laughed against his lips as she fell backwards onto the couch, and Macao climbed over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down against her and rolling her hips. He groaned against her before moving his lips to her neck, teasing her with soft touches and warm breath.

"Macao," she said softly, rolling her head back and digging her fingers into his hair.

"My name sounds good on your lips." He dragged his mouth down her front and to her cleavage and she arched up against him, letting out a soft whimper when he tugged a cup of her bra to the side to drag his tongue over her nipple and pulling it into his mouth. His other hand moved down to her hip, then back to her ass to press her hips up as he ground himself against her core. Cana hissed, her nails digging into his scalp, then tugging at his hair to bring him up to her face again to kiss him heatedly.

"Bedroom?" she breathed with half-lidded eyes when she pulled away.

"Good idea," he said huskily, standing and moving off of her. Cana would be lying if she said she didn't miss the feel of him lying over her. She picked up her glass and downed the rest of it, smiling seductively at him, before she took his hand in her fingers and led him to her bedroom, feeling his eyes on her ass as they went.

Once in, Cana went to the bed and crawled on top of it, kneeling at the foot of it as Macao walked in and stood in front of her. He put his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her again as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I changed my mind," she said, and Macao blinked, wide eyed.

"You wh-" he began, but was cut off as she leaned in closer, dropping her voice to a low whisper.

"I _do_ expect repayment for those drinks." His surprise was traded in for a more alluring look, his hands trailing back to her ass.

"Lucky me," Macao said with a grin, hooking his hands behind her thighs and pulling them forward, making her fall back against the bed with a laugh that soon dissolved into a moan when he spread her legs and pressed his mouth against her panties, his tongue dragging over the thin fabric. He pulled back and tugged her panties down her legs, dropping them to the floor before delving back in, moving her legs to rest over his shoulders.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Cana breathed as he slipped his tongue between her folds and slid it along her clit. She often had one-night-stands whenever she felt in the mood, but they were always just that, and that meant that it was sloppy, quick, and to-the-point. Never had she been this teasing and playful, and never had a man gone down on her during one. It was different, but she wouldn't push him away.

Not only that, but she was pretty sure this guy was actually _enjoying_ it. Her ex found cunnilingus to be more of an obligation and was often reluctant, making Cana think there was something wrong with her; but, with the way Macao was groaning into her skin and pushing his face in closer to her, she knew right then that her ex was just a total dickwad.

 _He's an ex for a reason, right? ...Why the fuck am I thinking about my ex when I have a guy in my bed eating me out like it's his last meal?_ Her thoughts were then brought to an end when she felt a thick finger press into her, making her gasp. She looked down and saw his eyes trained on her, as if he _knew_ her thoughts were straying to something she didn't exactly want to think about. He was reading her - _understanding_ her - and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Luckily, the feeling of his lips sucking at her clit as he pressed a second finger into her was a much stronger feeling that had her forgetting her worries.

His fingers were thrusting quickly within her, curled upwards and rubbing against that one spot that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He sucked hard at her clit and carefully took it between his teeth. Cana's body jerked and her nails dug into his scalp as she came against his mouth and around his fingers.

After helping her ride it out, Macao sat up and licked his fingers clean, winking at her when he caught her eyes.

"Oh my god," Cana breathed, then grabbed his arms and pulled him closer, flipping them so she was straddling his hips. She wasn't sure when he had shed his pants and underwear, but was glad they were out of the way as she ground down against him. Macao cursed, his hands going to her hips. She leaned over him to dig around at her nightstand, his hands unclasping her bra as she was over him, then he dragged his tongue over the swell of her breasts. She almost didn't want to move away, but after finding what she was searching for, she leaned back upright and shift down to straddle his thighs as she tore open the condom wrapper, tossing it aside, then rolled the condom down his length, giving him a few experimental strokes that had him groaning softly.

Cana positioned herself over him and slowly sank down, placing her hands on his chest for leverage. Her head rolled back as he stretched and filled her, her breath hitching as she rolled her hips against him.

" _Fuck_ ," Macao breathed, digging his fingers into her sides with a bruising grip, then helped to guide her movements against him, his head falling back into the pillows. He watched her own hands travel up her body, past that tattoo on her waist, and up to her breasts, cupping them in both of her hands and squeezing them as she raised and lowered herself and ground against him. He moved a hand and pressed his thumb against her clit, making Cana falter her movements and release a shuddering gasp, eyes closing tightly.

"Oh, god," she whispered, her hips jerking more wildly against him and Macao just knew she was close. He pulled her down against his chest and grabbed her ass, lifting it enough to allow him movement of his own and he thrust up into her. Cana let out a strangled moan, her nails digging into his chest as he moved quick and deep within her. She turned her head and bit down sharply on his shoulder as she came around him, panting hard through her nose as she tried to remain more silent than noisy. Macao groaned low in his throat as he delivered a few more thrusts into her before stilling and gripping her ass tightly in his hands.

Once they came down from their physical highs, Cana rolled off of him and onto the bed with a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling incredibly exhausted - something she didn't often feel after sleeping with someone. She felt the bed shift, but moved a hand to place it on his arm.

"You can stay," Cana said before she could stop herself. "If you want to, at least. I mean, it's late."

"You sure you're okay with that?" Macao asked softly. "I don't mind leaving."

"It's fine. Just, y'know, don't steal anything," she said, a smile ghosting her lips as she turned her back towards him and pulled her comforter over her body. She heard him chuckle - a warm, comforting sound - then he settled back in. He wasn't touching her, but he was close enough that she could feel his body heat radiating from him, and she almost wanted to move back against him, but refrained. This was nothing more than one night of sex with a stranger, as per usual. In the morning, he'd be gone, and the only memory of him having been there at all would be the bruises on her hips and the empty whisky glasses. She knew that's how it worked, and whatever emotional tug her heart felt was to be blamed on the oxytocin and could just fuck right off.

Cana took a deep breath and willed herself to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I did plan on eventually continuing this story, and was glad to have gotten a couple likes and favorites, and a comment (** _ **thank you so much, swallowmysoul!**_ **). I had the chapter mostly written out, but eventually changed it and now I'm pretty happy with how it turned out for the story. I'm glad I'm not alone in this ship, haha! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Why do we even bother with him?" Macao muttered as he watched his friend walking back from the bar, but not without winking at just about every woman he walked past. He arrived at the table and set three drinks down.

"That's why," Wakaba said with a grin, picking up one of the glasses. Macao chuckled and took his own.

"What's why?" Gildarts asked, having just joined the conversation.

"Free drinks. That's why we're friends," Wakaba said, and Gildarts laughed. As per usual on Thursday nights, the three of them were out at one of the bars not far from their office building.

"It certainly isn't for your perverse nature," Macao muttered, taking a playful jab at his friend. Gildarts looked appalled.

"I'm not perverse! I just… enjoy the touch of a woman," he said.

"Don't we all," Wakaba murmured into his drink.

"And you're one to talk!" Gildarts then said to Macao, blue eyes brightening as a grin spread across his lips. "Where were _you_ last Thursday? One minute you were going up to get another drink and the next you were gone. Find a lucky little lady, did you?"

Macao laughed as Gildarts wiggled his brows, but shook his head.

"We're long past the days we recount every detail of our sexcapades," he said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we don't wanna know how she was in bed," Wakaba said.

"She was good. Went back to her place for some whiskey and took things to the bedroom. That was that," Macao said, taking a drink. He certainly wasn't going to tell them that it was the best sex he'd had in a very long time; that she tasted better than anything he'd ever had on his tongue before; that when he woke up the next morning to her sleeping at his side, he actually wished he didn't have to go right away. He wanted to keep all of that to himself. Yes, he knew it was only one night, but, if given the chance, he would take her again and again.

"You didn't feed her the 'my wife may have cheated on me' line, did you?" Wakaba asked.

"It's not feeding her a line if it's true."

"You _did_ say it," Gildarts said, slapping a hand on the table. "Well no wonder you got laid. She was giving you pity sex."

"It was _not_ pity said," Macao said with a scoff.

"It was pity sex," Wakaba confirmed, but Macao said nothing. He'd let them believe what they wanted. He knew pity sex, and what Cana gave him was anything but. And even if she did, it was still a great time and he wouldn't change a thing.

"Still more than what you got," he said, chuckling when he saw his friend's eyes narrow.

"Oh, by the way, Gil, I'll be out for a week next month. Millgana's got a family vacation planned," Wakaba said.

"You always wait until I've had a few drinks in me to bring up stuff like that," Gildarts said, rolling his eyes when Wakaba grinned widely. "You're lucky, though. Things are slowing down a little and I don't think we'll need you much, anyway."

"See? It always works out."

"Yeah, and we'll see if you've still got a job when you come back."

"You wouldn't fire me even if I screwed up every document I've ever filled out," Wakaba said, leaning back in his seat. Gildarts just scoffed and took a drink, but his eyes said that it was all still in good fun.

After the three drank together for a few hours more, Gildarts checked his watch and sighed.

"I should get going. I've got a big meeting in the morning," he said as he stood.

"Hey, thanks for the drinks," Macao said.

"See ya tomorrow, then, bossman," Wakaba said. Another half an hour and Wakaba said he needed to be heading out as well, but Macao said he'd stick around for another drink. He didn't need to be in until later tomorrow, anyway. Standing, he went to the bar, finding an empty stool and taking a seat. He pulled his phone out to check something quick, and while he did so, he heard a drink being placed before him - a whiskey, to be exact.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't order -" Macao looked up and was met with playful violet eyes.

* * *

"Wait… you slept with the same dude from last week?" Cana groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Yes…"

"...Are you sick?"

"What? No -"

"Shit, you aren't pregnant, are you?"

"No! Jesus, Gray!"

"Hey, it was a valid question!" the man said, holding his hands up in defense. Juvia giggled softly at his side.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't - forget it, look, I don't know what's up with me. But… I actually really enjoyed it," Cana said, sitting upright against the back of the sofa.

"Well, that's understandable. It's sex." Cana and Macao had ended up talking quite a bit again and Macao had stayed at the bar until Mira told Cana she could head out a little early. The two made their way back to Cana's apartment, where she pulled out the same bottle of whiskey from the week before and teased each other with words until they couldn't hold back any longer. And, like last week, the only proof that he had been there at all was the satisfying ache in her body and the empty whiskey glasses on the kitchen counter. She had gone to her friend's place not long after she woke, needing advice on what to do next after last night.

 _ **Last Night**_

 _Cana wanted to laugh at the way Macao fell to the bed beside her, but she was so worn out at this point that she couldn't bring herself to do it. Besides, there was a comfortable silence between them now (another new thing to her - post-sex silence was never something she found to be comfortable), save for their heavy breathing, and she was okay with that._

 _Macao shift and turned onto his back, then looked over at her. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel his gaze upon her._

" _Cana?" The brunette hummed in reply. He didn't say anything right away, though, and silence stretched between them again before he broke it. "Could I take you out sometime?"_

 _Cana's eyes snapped open and she stared up at the ceiling, her quiet mind suddenly turning to chaos. "Uh…"_

 _Macao cursed and ran a hand down his face. "Shit… Probably not the best time to ask something like that. Sorry, just -"_

" _No, no, it's okay." Slowly, Cana sat up and brought the sheet with her. Why was she feeling self-conscious all of the sudden? She was normally fine with being in the buff. "It's just that I don't - I'm not really dating right now."_

 _Macao sat up as well and looked at her, nodding in understanding._

" _Okay… then how about this - no date. We just… meet up and talk." Cana looked at him and he saw that he might just have a chance. "What are you doing next Friday?"_

" _I'm working," she said, almost wishing he had asked a day that she was free before mentally shaking her head._

" _Then I'll come visit you. No date, just something casual." She bit her lip and he was quick to reassure her. "You don't have to answer now, and if you want to say no, then I'll avoid the bar you work at in the future. No hard feelings."_

 _She was still chewing her lip and it took all Macao had not to lean over and take it between his own teeth. Finally, she offered him a soft smile._

" _I'll think about it," she said, and Macao smiled in return. She then settled back into the bed and turned her back to him, once again willing herself to fall asleep._

 _When she woke the next morning, he was gone, leaving her unsure as to when he actually left, but she wouldn't dwell on it._

 _As Cana was heading to the kitchen to clean up the glasses, she noticed a white card beneath one of them. On it, was a scribbled number with the words_ _ **text me**_ _beneath it. Beneath that was_ _ **or call me**_ _, then_ _ **or whichever you prefer**_ _. Then, on what little space remained on the business card, was_ _ **\- Macao**_ _. That had Cana laughing - it was as though she wouldn't know who had written it. Or that his name wasn't already on the other side of the card along with his business information._

 _ **Macao Conbolt**_

 _ **Vermillion Industries**_

 _Cana's brows furrowed, but she decided not to dwell on that piece of information too long and went back to cleaning up._

* * *

"I know, but it's more enjoyable than normal. This guy makes it so fucking good that I can't stop thinking about it. And I swear he went down on me for about half an hour just because he liked it. I mean, what guy does that?"

"Hey, I do!" Gray shouted in his defense at the same time Juvia bashfully muttered "Gray never disappoints Juvia…"

"Besides men in a committed relationship," Cana said, rolling her eyes. She then scoffed. "Hell, sometimes not even _they_ like to do it."

"Bacchus was just a prick," Gray said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Juvia nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to tell me. I think I know better than anyone."

"I don't know about that. You were pretty blinded for a while," Gray said, but Cana just crossed her arms.

"This is hardly a conversation to have while sober."

"It _is_ only nine in the morning."

"White russians exist, you know," she said. Gray sighed and stood.

"Coming right up," he said, heading into the kitchen. Juvia moved to the sofa, and sat next to Cana.

"He asked me out, Juvia," Cana said, burying her face into her hands. She felt Juvia place her hand on her back, rubbing softly.

"And you don't want that?"

"That's the problem - I don't know. You know I don't date - at least, I'm not dating right now. It's all a hassle and you never know what kind of guy he's gonna end up being."

"But?" Juvia asked, sensing Cana had more to say. The brunette sighed and lowered her hands.

"But with Macao everything just feels natural." Cana groaned and slumped against the back of the couch. "And I hate saying that because I've only met him two times."

"Well…"

"I can assure you, I don't believe in love at first sight - not like how you do, Juve." The blue haired woman flushed softly and smiled.

"Juvia didn't believe it either." Cana gave her a look and Juvia raised her hands. "But that's not what I'm saying. Juvia knows you aren't like that. Even so, I think it's at least worth a shot, right? If you say things feel natural, what could it hurt to test the waters? I mean… you already know he's great in bed, right?"

 _She has a point_ , Cana thought, chewing on the inside of her lip. Plus, with how everything went last night, she definitely wouldn't mind getting that same treatment more often.

"Though it may be difficult to know when the two of you will be seeing each other again," Juvia said, tapping her chin lightly in thought. "Thursdays do seem to be your lucky day."

"Well… I _do_ have his number…" Cana said softly, almost ashamedly.

"Wait… You have his _number_?" Gray said when he came back into the room, placing the cocktail in front of Cana on the coffee table. "Jesus, Cana, something really is wrong with you."

"Oh, shut it. He left it for me so I could get back with him about the date," Cana said, rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow at him.

"You're going on a _date_ with him?"

"He asked me out. Sort of. It's not really a date. Either way, I don't know what to do," she said, and Gray threw the pillow back at her.

"Watch it, buddy. You spill my drink, you're dead." Gray rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I gotta head to work."

"You haven't solved my problem yet," Cana said.. Gray shrugged, then donned his jacket and went to Juvia, giving her a deep kiss that made Cana wonder if Gray was just going to give work the bird and haul Juvia into their bedroom. Even so, she groaned into her white russian and rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. Truth be told, though, she missed that the most - the casual kisses and touches. Of course, she'd never say that out loud, especially not to her friend.

Gray pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and Juvia flushed softly, smiling at him as he left. It all got Cana thinking as she looked down at her phone. She had put Macao's number in for when she was ready to give him an answer, but each time she thought she had one, she ended up staring blankly at the _new message_ screen.

Finally, she began to type, having finally decided her on her answer.

 **I'll see you next Friday - Cana**


End file.
